


Sin título

by friedlittlefish



Series: el libro de todo lo imposible [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La atmósfera se queda quieta, transparente, casi sólida por un segundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin título

Todo está en silencio, el reloj no se mueve. La madera del suelo absorbe los sonidos, aísla la habitación para que nada entre y nada salga, como si el marrón que cubre las paredes de estanterías llenas de libros viejos se tratara del interior de un cofre de los secretos cerrado herméticamente para nunca más ser abierto. La atmósfera se queda quieta, transparente, casi sólida por un segundo. 

Una de las paredes completamente cubierta de cristal muestra el jardín plagado de plantas mustias; un jardín gris, muerto, vacío de sentimientos. Puede que los pocos que quedaran se los esté llevando la lluvia otoñal que arrecia y lo empapa todo. No se oye el trueno, pero el relámpago que cae del cielo aterriza certero sobre un árbol a lo lejos en el camino que cruza hacia el bosque, y lo hubiera prendido en llamas si las nubes enfadadas no estuvieran descargando toda su furia negra entre estos momentos. 

Dentro de la habitación, el único punto de calidez procede de la tímida llama de dos pequeñas velas de color lavanda. La diminuta pincelada de color no ayuda a cambiar la soledad, el arrepentimiento y la desolación que casi parecen brotar profusamente de las vetas de la madera, de los pequeños espacios que hay entre libro y libro, de las grietas del desvencijado sillón de cuero como una marea de barro espeso imposible de parar y que asfixia a la vida misma. La taza de café que descansa tranquila sobre uno de los baldes de la izquierda ―no muy lejos de las velas― parece no inmutarse ante el silencioso tornado que nada mueve pero todo destruye en el interior del cofre de los secretos. El café cargado, de un marrón oscuro que habla a voces de seriedad, está frío desde hace tanto tiempo que el reloj es incapaz de contarlo. Congelado. 

Una gruesa capa de polvo lo cubre todo y flota inocente en el aire, cobijando con éxito un dolor escarlata que aunque nunca gritado parece retumbar en las paredes con la fuerza de mil tormentas. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Una mano pálida de dedos largos y finos se posa con delicadeza sobre el cristal nublado. Hace mucho que el color desapareció de su interior para ser reemplazado por una niebla espesa y negra de soledad, tristeza y melancolía más pesadas que cualquier metal. 

Por sus afilados pómulos corren lágrimas negras, tan negras como los pensamientos que le pueblan la cabeza. Ya no consigue traer de nuevo a su memoria esos momentos en los que los recuerdos eran retales coloridos y brillantes de alegrías amarillas, sueños morados, esperanzas rojas e ilusiones verdes, jirones de vibrante felicidad naranja y blanca paz que daban vida a su mundo. Ya no recuerda nada de eso porque todos esos retales se perdieron con el viento gris de la tormenta que arrasó con todo. 

Llora y no sabe por qué, surcos de color azabache contrastando con el blanco níveo de su piel y goteando en el suelo. Las gotas de tinta no manchan, como si en realidad no existieran. 

Esos dedos finos dejan un rastro alargado en el cristal al deslizarse sobre él y limpiar el vaho que la baja temperatura provoca. Pero solo por un segundo, porque un instante más tarde todo vuelve a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido y ninguna mano hubiera estado jamás allí posada. 

Y es cierto, porque los fantasmas no hacen otra cosa que vivir anclados por toda la eternidad en el sitio en el que murieron hasta que olvidan que una vez fueron humanos, hasta que olvidan todos sus recuerdos y se convierten en un mero cascarón oscuro de lo que una vez fue y que nunca más podrá ser. 

La solapa de la chaqueta se abre en el lado izquierdo bajo el agarre de dedos mortecinos y dejan ver la camisa de seda que lo cubre. Una mancha de roja y furiosa muerte donde su corazón debería estar lo hace preguntarse por enésima vez qué pasó. 

Una mirada rápida al sillón de cuero desgastado donde un cuerpo yace vacío le da una respuesta que jamás comprenderá.


End file.
